Sherlock: Stay
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Stories in which one of our Consulting pair is injured. (Story a lot better than it sounds) Warning for angst!
1. Sherlock: Stay Awake

"JOHN!" Sherlock screamed as the gun was fired and his partner fell to the floor. Sherlock faced the attacker and shot him twice in the chest. The man collapsed dead to the floor. Sherlock rushed to John's side, he was bleeding heavily and his eyes were closed

"John? John, can you hear me? John!"

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, it's me." John opened his eyes and tried to sit up

"Stay still, John." Sherlock tutted

"What happened…? Did we get him?" Sherlock smiled weakly

"We got him."

"That's good. Are you hurt?"

"No, but you are."

"OK." They were silent for a few minutes. John scanned the dark sky and stars for a while before looking back up at his friend. He looked into Sherlock's eyes and saw something that he never thought he would see.

**FEAR**

John wanted to tell Sherlock he was alright, even if he had managed to, he would be lying though his teeth. John breathed in and then broke into a fit of coughing.

"John!" Sherlock helped his friend sit up until his coughing dies down. When it did, Sherlock place him back down on the hard cobblestones. Sherlock noticed dark splodges on the ground. So much blood…

"Sherlock?"

"Yes John?"

"Hold me." Sherlock was taken aback by John's comment

"John, I hardly find this the app-"

"Please…" John pleaded. Sherlock hesitated before gripping the outstretched hand "I'm cold…"

"I don't blame you."

"I don't think I'm gonna survive this…" Sherlock's grip tightened

"Hush John…"

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold." John was repeating things, Major Blood Loss. "I'm tired."

"You need to stay awake John."

"I can't…" John's eyes drooped but Sherlock shook him

"John, stay with me. John!"

"Not so loud Shr'lock…"

"You **need** to stay awake John. Please." John chuckled

"Sherlock Holmes saying please? I think I have died." Sherlock smiled

"Not on me you won't. Remember last week?

"No, what happened last week?"

"I hadn't had a case for the whole day, remember? I was bored out of my mind so I was shooting the wall while you were doing your blog. In the end you got annoyed and we both started talking, remember that? We talked the whole day away." John smiled at the fond memory

"That was one of the calmest and fun days I'd had in ages."

"I never shot the wall again that day. We just sat there for the whole day. _Talking and Laughing_"

"Have you called an Ambulance?"

"Yes, they're 5 minutes away. Do you think you could hold on for a little longer?"  
"'M not so sure…" Sherlock took off his scarf and placed it under John's head. He then took off his coat and draped it across John's pale from

"Is that better?"

"A little. What about you?" Sherlock's teeth were chattering and the wind ruffled his hair.

"I'll b-be fine."

"Your lips are already blue."

"It doesn't matter about me, John. You need to survive this."

"Why's that?" John smirked weakly

"I'd be lost without my blogger." Sherlock laughed

Ambulance sirens blared through the night. And Sherlock saw white specks fall to the floor, he looked up and smiled

"Look, John. It's snowing…" Sherlock looked down at his friend whose eyes were closed…

"**John?**"


	2. Sherlock: Stay With Me

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock whirled just in time to see someone plunge a knife into his stomach. Sherlock froze and looked down at the bloodied dagger that was embedded into his abdomen. The attacker twisted the blade and Sherlock cried out.

"Got ya." His attacker grinned but Sherlock - despite blood filling his mouth- managed to spit out

"I think I might have you." he smiled as there was a click of a gun and looked at John who held the attacker to gun point.

"Bad Move." John snarled. Sherlock's attacker yanked the knife out of Sherlock and whirled to John, who –without hesitation- pulled the trigger. The man fell to the floor. "And stay down you bastard." John heard Sherlock slump to the floor and groan

"Sherlock!" he yelled and rushed to his friend's side "Are you alright?"

"'M not doin' to well…" Sherlock slurred, his deep baritone voice was now weak and strangled. John gently rested his friend on the ground

"Oh God…" John breathed as he looked at the blood on his hands and then at the blood draining into the nearby gutter. John got a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to Sherlock's wound, Sherlock whimpered. John let go and stood up, he took out his phone and called the ambulance, he looked back at the Detective as it started ringing "Sherlock, don't move. I need to call an ambulance."

"Hello Ambulance Ser-"

"Emergency." John interrupted "My friend has been stabbed in the stomach and is bleeding heavily. The Address is Longridge Avenue."

"An Ambulance will be there in 5 minutes."

"Thank you." John walked next to Sherlock and removed his scarf and placed it under his head.

"Is that better?" John asked

"I'm freezing, John…" Sherlock whispered. John took off his jacket and draped it around Sherlock

"Sherlock, look at me."

"It's hard not to." John smiled

"Do _not_ close your eyes alright?"

"Why?"

"Because if you do…" John trailed off. He didn't want to think about that. "Just don't OK? For me?"

"OK."

"Good."

"It hurts."

"I know Sherlock. Just, hang on" Sherlock chuckled

"I never expected that this was how I would die. In a gutter, alone."

"Don't say that Sherlock! You are going to survive this. Don't you **dare** die on me. I've seen enough friends die in Afghanistan. I'm not losing you. And you will _never_ be alone, you hear me?"

"Why do you care so much?" John surprised with Sherlock's remark

"Because your my friend, Sherlock. And I care about you more than anyone else."

"I care about you to." Sherlock smiled and John laughed

"I'll be right back." John ran to the alley's entrance and looked out for the Ambulance

He saw no sight of them and turned back as Sherlock cried out and screwed his eyes shut.

"AGH! John!" John sprinted to Sherlock's side and kneeled by him

"Shush, Sherlock! I'm here!"

"I'm scared." Sherlock wheezed "I'm so scared." John felt sorry for Sherlock as he sounded like a terrified child

"Hush, I'm not leaving you Sherlock."

"I'm so cold…" John lifted Sherlock's head so it rested on his knee. He held Sherlock close in an attempt to share warmth

"Is that better?"

"Yeah… But it feels _weird_."

"Have you never hugged anyone before?"

"No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Sherlock was growing paler by the minute; he was losing a lot of blood. Most of which had been absorbed by John's jumper. Sherlock groaned and leaned upwards to see the man  
"Stay still, Sherlock!" John hissed

"Is he dead?"

"Yes Sherlock, he's dead."

"OK." Sherlock relaxed and they were quiet for a few seconds

"You saved me." Sherlock said

"I did."  
"Why?"

"Because the man hurt you." Sherlock smiled

"You know what I'm gonna miss when I die?"

"Don't say that!" John snapped but Sherlock continued on

"Speaking to you." John felt tears sting his eyes "It was always fun with you, My Blogger."

"Yeah? Well, we're going to have a lot more talks after this. You'll see." John's heart jumped to his throat. "We'll solve a lot more cases and we'll chase killers, you like that don't you?" Sherlock's eyes dropped

"Oh no you bloody don't!" John shook Sherlock "Hey! Stay with me!"

"Wh't, Jawn? Can't you see 'm trying to sleep?"

"When we get back to the flat you can sleep all you want. I'll let you shoot the wall and I'll make you tea."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah." Ambulance sirens screamed through the night and John looked up

"HERE!" he screamed "OVER HERE!" The Ambulance stopped and medics came out with a stretcher. Sherlock was prised away from John's grip and loaded into the ambulance. They allowed John to scramble in and they were off to the hospital.

John listened worriedly to the heart monitor there was a constant _Beep_ for every beat of Sherlock's heart

_Beep_

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be-

**Silence/i**

John screamed

"SHERLOCK!"


	3. Shut Up Freak 1

Sally Donovan was having a bad day. It wasn't because of her work or her family. But it was because she was in a dark alley with the freak. Not only that, but the freak had been shot and was bleeding heavily.

Donovan looked down to the Detective, he was sweating and his hands were shaking. As much as she hated him, she didn't want to see him like _this_.

"Are you OK?" she asked and the Sherlock's eyes flicked to her

"OK?" he croaked "As in perfect health and fit? Or as in mentally-"

"Could you shut up and answer my question?"

"No." he coughed and then moaned in pain. He closed his eyes and sighed "It hurts but I am otherwise unharmed." Sally grunted

"I need you answer questions. Tell me you name-"

"My name is Sherlock Holmes; I live in 221B Baker Street with my flatmate John Watson. Our landlady, Mrs Hudson, lives downstairs in 221A. I am a Consulting Detective an-"

"OK, OK. Shut up Freak." Donovan retorted before looking at her phone. Sherlock stopped talking after she snapped. After 5 minutes of silence Donovan grew suspicious.

"Hey, freak, you alright?" she asked the Detective, whose body was still and eyes shut.

"Oi, Freak?" Donovan was getting worried as she shook the motionless Sherlock

"Freak…? Freak!" No reaction

"SHERLOCK!"


	4. Shut Up Freak 2

"SHERLOCK!" Donovan shook Sherlock

"What?" he slurred and opened his eyes

"Oh Dear God." Sally breathed "What the Hell is Wrong with you?!" Sherlock shrugged and then winced

"God you _are_ a Freak."

"You told me to shut up. So I did."

"I thought you were dead!" Sherlock raised an eyebrow

"You were _worried_?" Donovan realised where this was going so she changed the subject

"Where were you shot?" Sherlock caught on the attempt so played along

"On my left side. Just above the hip…" Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed "And grazing the pelvis."

Sally felt pity well up in her stomach and she brushed some hair out of Sherlock's face. He looked ever paler than ever. She recoiled her hand after she realised what she had done and then looked away. His eyes opened and he looked to her with a cocky look

"Don't look at me like that!" Sally snapped

"You feel pity for me don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"Your actions say otherwise." Sherlock coughed again. He sat up and covered his mouth with a gloved as the coughing intensified. Donovan panicked and Sherlock grabbed her arm

"B-Back!" he gasped

"You want me to hit your back?" Sherlock nodded rapidly and Sally whacked his back. He gasped as air filled his lungs. He removed his glove from his mouth and Donovan saw blood on it, slowly she helped him lie back down. She pulled him onto her lap so he was comfortable he looked up to her with curiosity

"What are you d-doing?" he rasped, clearly uneasy about lying on Sally's leg however was too weak to push away

"Your head needs to be suspended off the ground."

"But you wouldn't do that, you wouldn't even go _near_ me… Why are you being so k-kind?"

"Don't act dumb, freak. I saw what you did."

"What?

"Don't act all innocent on me. You took the bullet for yourself instead of me when the man fired the gun. You pushed me out of the way and –as much as I hate to admit it- saved me.  
"Why?" Sherlock sighed

"I hate you – that much is true- but I certainly don't want you dead."

Sally let the words sink in before talking

"Thank you Sherlock." He smiled weakly

"You're Welcome." Sally didn't let Sherlock go until Ambulance sirens screeched through the thick, midnight air.

~~~~~~At The Hospital~~~~

"Why are we visiting _him_?" Anderson whined

"Because I want to." Sally shot back and punched Anderson. Ahe knocked on a door and a voice replied

"Come in."

Sally opened the door, she saw John Watson sitting next to a hospital bed that was occupied by Sherlock Holmes. Anderson leaned against the door frame as Sally walked in  
John looked to her with surprise

"Sergeant Donovan? Anderson?" he said

"Donovan wanted to see if the freak was OK." Sally shoved the door and it slammed on the Forensic Scientist's face. She nodded at the door before turning to John

"I was just checking if fre- Sherlock was OK." She finally said

"You can see him if you want." John stood up so she could see Sherlock. He was awake and looking at her. She placed a bouquet of flowers on the side table

"Sergeant?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow

"What happened last night was just a one off." She said "I thank you for what you did but it was a ONE OFF."

"Of Course." Sherlock chuckled. Sally nodded and walked out of the room leaving a confused John and smug Sherlock behind.


End file.
